bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Raaka
"WHAT THE KARZ DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS ######?!" Raaka is a moralistic mercenary often finding himself knee-deep in more trouble than he's asked for. Biography Early Life Raaka's early life was very straightforward. It was a simple work, hunt, eat, sleep, repeat cycle for the major portion of hislife, until he decided to leave his home - the rocky fields of Onu-Wahi - in pursuit of adventure. His mind remains blank for a certain period of time after that - all he remembers is a good friend, a promise of trust, a betrayal and waking up to find himself with a gaudy cannon permanently grafted to his arm - and functionally to his own life - fighting savage Rahi in an underground pit. He won't ever comment on how he escaped, but the scars he bears speak more about his past than his mouth would ever need to. As a Wanderer The Battle of Ko-Koro Confrontation at the Hospital Making his way out of the drifts of Ko-Wahi, the Skakdi came upon a rag-tag group of survivors gathered outside the damaged Hospital. Upon learning of an attack on Ko-Koro, Raaka volunteered to help Krayzikk, Verulas, Kellin Santos and others to protect the exodus of the Koro's residents. A small battle broke out when a flying Toa of Fire set two prisoners - Dayeth and Mortem - free, but the group of fighters protecting the evacuees were able to handle the situation (As in Krayzikk mortally wounded the Ta-Toa, Haarnak, while Raaka tackled Mortem and Verulas got pummeled from all sides) before anyone got killed. Soon after, several convicts, released from their Ko-Koro prison by the Toa Shaydas, assaulted the Hospital, but were quickly dispatched by the defenders. Again, without warning, another attack came as five members of the Outsiders opened fire on the defenders, beginning their own assault on the Hospital. The defenders began to retreat within the fortified building. Personality and Traits Raaka, while occasionally brutish, is very moral, though he goes through regular bouts of antisociality. He wanders from place to place, looking for honest work to do, but has often found himself the subject of attack in the past. While his morality limits the amount of work options and could potentially garner him some terrible enemies, Raaka's sense of justice outweighs his fear. Death and torture do not frighten him, and the sight of his own blood couldn't mean less to him. He feels like he is in perpetual purgatory, and he is just waiting for a good reason to sacrifice himself for something, or someone he believes in. Self-doubt perpetuates in his subconscious, however, as he feels he can never know when he should die, and for whom. Raaka often works alone and can be overwhelmed by numbers. The thought of using the syringe on his belt often flutters through his mind, and he is tempted to use it many times, often leading to moments of weakness or brief pauses in combat that can be exploited. His primary weapon also has the potential to easily kill him. Raaka is a brutal fighter. Using both ranged and melee-based strategies, Raaka is fast, efficient and deadly at any range. While he charges at you, cannon firing, his right arm will be preparing to cut you down with a scythe-like blade. His tracking and hunting abilities are also improved by his use of Thermal Imaging Vision. Weapons, Tools and Belongings Raaka carries several items, all of which are geared towards his apparent eventuality around combat. *'The Adrenaline Gun': A dual-barreled, automatic energy weapon attached permanently to Raaka's left arm and hard-linked to a mental trigger. The ammunition is essentially limitless, however, the user's energy is significantly drained whilst using the weapon. Use it too much in a short period of time and it will kill him. However, when he is at his most active and adrenaline is pumping through him, the weapon can be utilized with a lowered cost of energy, feeding off said adrenaline. The user's energy is regained normally over an extended period of time through eating, drinking, resting, etc. *'Zakaz Scythe': A weaponized scythe with a blade twice as long as the handle, which is about half as short as a traditional farming scythe. *'Syringe of Adrenaline': Carried on his belt, injecting its contents into himself will stop Raaka's heart, but allow for an unprecedented amount of power in his final moments. He hasn't found a good enough reason to use it yet. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Skakdi Category:De-Skakdi Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries